


Upturn, Downturn

by AvaCelt



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen, M/M, canon-compliant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they defeat Yamada, Ryusei reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upturn, Downturn

_After their handshake came the group hug, courtesy of Yuki. After that, Miu yelled at everyone to shut up and called an ambulance. For a few minutes, the club members stood shocked, but more than that, confused._

_But then they remembered that there were two, completely battered seventeen year olds in the midst, and one of them just came back from the dead. When they heard the sirens coming their way, Shun hauled the pompadour-wielding hero onto his back and they all trudged up the slope and into the vehicle’s awaiting arms._

_Ryusei trailed behind them, weary but grateful._

*******

He sleeps with a smile.

The past few hours have been riddled with nurses, gurneys, and antiseptics. The results are long checks with the doctors, three parents being called in, and the rest of the gang going to Miu’s house to crash for the night. Ryusei has already been injected with a soothing agent, and he should be sleeping off the aching joints like the others, but he finds himself out of his bed and on the other side of the curtain. For the third time. Especially when he knows if he’s caught again, they’ll drag him to another bed in a different room.

But Ryusei risks it. He risks it because he hasn’t actually ever seen the gang’s Hero- the Fourze- out of his hammer pants, low cut top and his half-skittering jacket. And never, never has he sees his updo out of shape.

But most of all- he’s never seen him asleep with a smile that could brighten even the dullest of shines. Though his eyes are closed, his arms resting patiently at his sides and his head slightly cocked to the side- his smile is as contagious as it is when he’s awake. Almost like a beacon that never went out. A never-ending brightness in a rather dark and dreary world.

Kisaragi Gentaro’s skin shade is dusky- almost like peppered sand. His eyelashes are long. They’re like slides of silk lying against the base of his skin. His hair is less greasy and coiled, and more light and smooth. A deep, dark black that usually can’t be seen due to the amount of hair products he used to keep up the ‘do. He looks normal. Sleeping in a pair of dull blue pajamas with his effects all stuffed in a plastic bag and without any gel to redo his hair- he looks like the average second year at any high school.

Except Gentaro isn’t, and Ryusei knows this very well. There isn’t anyone else with a smile brighter than this one. And surely, there isn’t another person in this world who could unknowingly smile in their sleep and manage to lighten the burden in someone’s heart.

He hears footsteps outside the room that stop shortly. Another patient rolls over in their bed and groans. Someone lets out a light cough. But Gentaro keeps smiling.

Ryusei turns around to his bed and sees it waiting for him to crawl into. And then he turns back and sees that the IV drip attached to Gentaro’s arm is almost finished, and that he would be needing one shortly. The footsteps resume.

Before the door creaks open, he’s in his bed, behind Gentaro’s curtain, staring at the dark green cloth as the nurse changes his bags. Ryusei begins to smile to himself, thinking that for the next whatever many months, he’s going to be able to witness that bright, truthful smile daily. He’s going to work together with the hero of the club and keep serving justice. He’s going to help the Fourze, and be friends with Fourze, and try never to let that graceful upturn of his lips turn upside down into a frown. Ryusei will make sure Gentaro smiles, and he swears to witness it every day for as long as he has to.

And perhaps, if he’s lucky enough, he’ll be able to see it every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
